Cure Dream
|-|Nozomi Yumehara= |-|Cure Dream= |-|Cure Dream(GoGo)= |-|Powered-Up= Summary Nozomi Yumehara is the leading protagonist of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its follow-up season, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, as well as the leader of the team. She's a quirky and merry girl with a huge sense of morality but is rather klutzy, has no notable talent, and formerly has no dream in what to do in her life until she met a human-transforming fairy named Coco, whom she has fallen for. When attempting to protect him and the Dream Collect from Girinma, a member of an evil organization called Nightmare, she was able to transform into the Cure of Hope, Cure Dream. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | High 6-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Nozomi Yumehara, Cure Dream Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in GoGo Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, The great power of hope Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Crystal Energy Manipulation, Accelerated Development (Stats, passive), Resistance to Illusion Creation | All previous, Flight via Shooting Star | All previous, Flight | All previous, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cure Mint) | Mountain level (Fought and destroyed a monster that dwarfs over entire mountains with her team) | Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Boss along side with the other Cures, who was able to destroy Earth's entire surface with a few blasts.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: At least Subsonic+, 'likely '''Supersonic '(Dodged a sound based attack from a Radio Kowaina) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to a monster entirely composed of lightning from the clouds and its lightning-based attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters several times her own size) | Superhuman (Stronger than before) | Superhuman | Class M (Should be comparable to the Smile Cures) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked hits from Kawarino, who easily overpowers her) | Mountain level (Took solid blows from the mountain-sized monster) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of blocking and tanking relentless attacks from Boss) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with long-ranged attacks Standard Equipment: CureMo, Dream Torch, and Crystal Fleuret (A pink energy saber). Intelligence: Average, likely Above Average (Although Nozomi somewhat started as a ditz with a short attention span and no talent, she slowly improved in her studying for her academics in order to become a teacher in the future, to the point where she can tutor Rin's siblings and be Urara's temporary manager. As a Precure, she's a very capable leader and she even utilizes some of her normal life experiences in combating enemies such as her using what she learned in tennis to counter the attacks of a monster and developing the idea to use Rouge's Fire Strike as a sun to expose a flower-like monster.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dream Attack:' Dream summons a pink butterfly from her left hand and launches it towards the enemy, which explodes upon impact. *'Crystal Shoot:' Dream summons her Dream Torch. She then spins around and then fires a tide of pink-colored crystals towards the enemy. *'Five Explosion:' A group attack where all five members will combine the items that enables them to use their upgraded attacks into a single item called the Symphony Set. The Symphony Set then enlarges itself into the point the Cures can ride on it, flies at high speed, and then crashes into the enemy with the Cures evacuating, completely unharmed. *'Shooting Star:' Dream crosses her arm, which forms a pink butterfly symbol in front of her, and dashes toward the target at high speed while creating a pink trail behind her. *'Rainbow Rose Explosion:' Another group attack performed by all five Cures. After obtaining each of their personal Cure Fleurets, the Cures point their energy blades at the foe and fires a rose of their respective color towards the enemy all at once. The five different-colored roses then combines into a huge rainbow-colored rose and pulverizes the enemy right after hitting them. Key: Yes!Precure 5 | GoGo | Powered Up | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2